1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printers and, particularly, to a portable printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Standard printers are generally too big and heavy to carry around. Furthermore, many printers require the use of a computer to set up any special printing requirements such as aligning printed content to specific areas on a printing paper, which can be troublesome to users.